ldeedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Changeling House Rules
House Rules for Las Vegas ' The Las Vegas venue has very few House Rules. Most of the rules you see here will be rules calls to clarify grey areas more than House Rules. The Character Creation rules are also listed here as well as a link to the Approved Books section. As ever with the Las Vegas Changeling venue, you are welcome to FPM NemmyC at any time for a rules clarification or more information regarding a specific ruling. House Rules' Mantle: Political or Paranormal? In Las Vegas the merit of "Mantle" is considered to be a supernatural connection with your court's season and ideals. Based on the information given both in the Mantle section of the core book and the expanded information in the corebook regarding how contracts work, we will be considering Mantle as such. Until such time as a valid argument to the contrary backed by fact written in the book can be brought to our attention the Mantle will be considered seperate from your court status. This is not to say however, that the weight of your Mantle may not interfere with your politics. On the contrary, your Mantle may very well garner you a measure of respect within your court. As per pg 97 of the Changeling the Lost core book you may add your Mantle score to relevant social rolls with members of your court at a rate of +1 per dot. However this roll is not available to supernatural powers that are being used unless otherwise stated in the description of the power. Faebies: Changeling Birthing Rights As per the information listed in Autumn Nightmares as well as the information regarding Changelings and their fertility in the Corebook, we will be maintaining a specific ruling on this. Yes, your character may get pregnant if you so chose to allow for that. Please remember that as per the Clarity information listed in the Changeling the Lost corebook on page 92, it is a Clarity break at level 4 to have an unexpected pregnancy, this applies to both male and female Changelings. The pregnancy may go through the full gestation period if you as a player so chose, however upon birth the child lives for the length of 1 hour per dots of Wyrd of the Changeling parent or the mother in cases of dual Changeling matings. After that point the body of the child may be dealt with however the parents so see fit. Optional Rules If an optional rule is not listed here, please consider it not in use in the venue. If there is a specific Optional Rule you have a question about, please feel free to talk to the ST staff. Counseling: As per the additional rules on page 81 of Rites of Spring, we will be allowing Counseling to be available to characters. Madness: This rule is listed on page 43 of Autumn Nightmares and will be applied to all mortals that are ensorcelled. As a clarification, for this rule any individual that is ensorcelled and has the possibility of ever dying qualifies as a mortal. Lakshmi would not be held under this rule, but Augusto Vidal would. In order to add interest to ensorcelled mortals we will not be using either of the specified options to this optional rule. We will however be using the optional optional rule of this discussed in the "Frailties" section just below it. Depending upon the Seeming of the individual who ensorcelled you, we will chose a frailty for you. This frailty will be the decision of the Storytelling team and it would behoove you as a player to keep it a secret. After all, who wants their enemy to know they can't cross running water? Ensorcelled and Changeling Merits: Ensorcelled mortals may gain Court Goodwill, Court Status and New Identity. They may also acquire tokens, trifles and goblin fruit if they absolutely wish to. The Optional Rules for Clarity Regeneration listed in Rites of Spring on page( _ ) are being used in the Las Vegas changeling venue. Hollow Merit: ' 'All hollows must have detailed information listed in the notes or background section of your character sheet. This information should be structured as such. Size: How big is it? Compare it to a studio, loft, apartment, townhouse, house, mansion. Amenities: What's inside? Big screen tv? Magic roombas? Plants that sing? Doors: How many are there? Where do they lead? Where are the openings? Are there any keys? Wards: What are they? What do they do? What affect on the hedge and mortal world around them do they have? Do they restrict specific movements? -->Is there a specific security system? Biometric retinal scans? Deadbolts that spit acid at intruders? Remember that wards are not only what keeps people from -finding- the hollow they are also what keep people out of it. Pledges: Power in words. All pledges must be detailed within your character thread as such: Members: Who's involved in the pledge? Type: Vow? Oath? Investment: Wyrd, true name, corporal? If True Name, who's? If Corporal, what type? Task: List the type as well as the subtype. IE Alliance: Medial Boons: List type as well (if applicable) as the subtype. Sanction: List all types as well as describe the information necissary, such as the Curse. Duration: Type with subtype IE Greater: Eternity The wording of the pledge must also be present. At no point should one assume that your pledge has gone through and the items listed within it are available to your character until such time as a Storyteller has approved it for use. All information must be turned into the Storytellers for approval before a pledge is considered sanctioned for play. Should you need further advice on how to submit a pledge for approval, please use the book given examples for how to set up your application for a pledge. Tokens: I swear it's just a can of Dapper Dan! All tokens over lvl 2 must be listed in the book for sanctioning at character creation. Please list name of the item as well as the page number and in what book it is listed. Tokens with a value of 4+ dots are highly restricted and you will be expected to justify your posession of such an august item. When submitting a "homespun" token please list in your background section the following information in this order: Item Name: Be creative!! Value: Description: The more descriptive the better. Action: Mein: Drawback: Catch: Remember that this catch needs to be something that anybody (be they True Fae, mortal, mage, werewolve, Hunter or changeling) can do. "But why did I get *that* derangement?" ''' All derangements gained with Changelings or ensorcelled mortals will be handed out by the SBD staff, save for in the case of contracts or effects that expressly state the changeling herself choses. Such as Contracts of Moon. We will endeavor to make a derangement complimentary to the concept of your character and your character's history. That said though, should a derangement written in the book not fit your character, we will be forced to create a derangement that is not listed to give you. Motleys: My Army is bigger than yours! The limit on members of a motley will be as follows: The number of individuals within a pledged motley is equivalent to the leader of the motley's Wyrd +4, including the leader. '''